Lucky Pants
by DancingRaven
Summary: Logan finds out some interesting news causing Marie's life to take a turn
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lucky Pants**  
>Author: <strong>Dancing Raven**  
>Rating: <strong>NC 17+ / M**  
>Couple: <strong>Logan and Marie**  
>Summary: <strong>WEEK THREE CHALLENGE: #537 - Scene - The male of your 'Couple' is found in a women's underwear store and has to exlain WHY to the other of the 'Couple'.**  
>Year Completed: <strong>2012

**Comments**: Hi everyone! Please take time to read and review. Doing another Logan/Marie fanfic, I think I've found a writing addiction…. haha! It was going to be another oneshot…but it kind of ran off with a mind of its own. So, (shrug) I went with it.

**Warning:** There is sex and harsh language below~ (This either makes you happy or sad. If sad, do not read!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters!

**Chapter 1 **

Logan was pacing. He knew he was. Hell, the floor was complaining about the line he was making with his boots. He couldn't help it. Ever since he came back to the mansion his body was in over drive. His senses were more alert than usual, more sensitive. More fucking annoying.

There was no explanation for it that he could find. He could take in a scent and immediately find the source, no second sniff necessary. Not that it was all a bad thing. It made him a better hunter, a better protector for the kids at the school but there were also side effects… He could smell _her_ continuously. Her scent was everywhere…. but it wasn't. Logically he knew it wasn't but he could smell her no matter where she was in the mansion. It was driving him nuts.

So he was pacing outside the med bay. He had finally given in and asked Jean to do some tests. For the past week he'd been back …well….he bit pretty much everyone's head off that approached him. Except Marie. Her agonizing scent soothed him even as it pumped up his adrenaline. Didn't matter that he was down in med bay and she was probably 4 floors up. He inhaled deeply. Sunshine and apples. Southern comfort in one breath. _God he had it bad_. Which is why he was down here with Jean. Marie was a kid for fucks sake and he was ancient. Literally. With his healing ability, no one knew how old he was exactly.

He had to stay away from her before he did something bad. He knew it would happen. Lately every time she approached, the wolverine inside of him purred and stretched in anticipation. He rubbed his chest, closing his eyes. He couldn't do that to her. Couldn't chance it. She deserved way -.

Jean stepped out of the med bay, stopping Logan's thoughts. _Was she smirking? _Jean cleared her throat and grabbed Logan's hand, dragging him to a chair inside the 'test tube' as he liked to call it. He fidgeted as she sat him down. Glancing around cautiously. _God he hated medical rooms. _He heard a throat clear again and looked up at Jean.

"So, I have good news and bad news Logan. Which do you want to hear first?" She stepped back from him and Logan's eyes narrowed in confusion. _Just how bad was this news?_ _And why is Jeannie backing away from me. _Logan inhaled deeply and stiffened at the smell of humor mixed with interest. Just what the hell had Jeannie found?

"Build me up Jeannie, let's start with the good." He patted his pockets finding a cigar and pulling it out. Clenching it between his teeth, he reached into his back pocket for his lighter. Before he could so much as open the lighter lid the cigar was ripped from his mouth.

"Not in my medical room." Jean narrowed her eyes and floated the cigar in front of his face, before shooting it to the trash can with her telekinesis. She raised an eyebrow when he scowled, muttering as he put his lighter back in his pocket. Jean rubbed her head, massaging her temples to rid herself of the twinge of pain from using her powers unnecessarily.

"Ok, so," Jean began as she shuffled the papers in her hand. "The good news is, your body is fine. It's handling the hyper sensitivity well and from all accounts has even adjusted to it. From your brain patterns and blood work, there _is_ an increase in activity and there _is_ a new hormone showing in your blood. They have no negative or long lasting effects though to your body. It's apparently, for you that is, completely normal." She smiled at the end of her statement and Logan nodded in relief.

"Wait, you said there was bad news?" Logan met Jean's eyes and shuffled nervously as she grinned. He didn't like that smile. It was….smug… that's the word he was looking for. She looked smug as hell and he didn't like it.

"Not necessarily bad news, per se, but…" Jean's smile grew and Logan's lip lifted in a snarl. _What the hell was so damn funny?_

"Logan…. You're in heat."

Logan blinked once, twice….three times even. What. The. Fuck.

"Come again Jeannie? Did you just say heat? As in like a cat-fucking-heat?" His hands gripped the plastic and suddenly very breakable chair his ass was on. Good thing he was sitting down.

"Yep. Heat." She sang the last word and started to chuckle. "Here kitty kitty?" Logan snarled to her taunt and pushed himself to his feet. Jean continued to laugh as he stalked from the room heading for the stairs up and out of the mansion. This was ridiculous, he'd never felt this before. Well, not that he could remember but still. Was it something his body went into to just randomly screw women?

"Logan wait!" Logan heard Jean chasing quickly behind him and turned around as she stopped to catch her breath. His claws distended as his skin started to feel itchy. He was a fucking mess. He needed to get out of here. Quick.

"If you haven't felt this before I would think it's because your…uh…..inner…animal?" She cleared her throat, blushing a little, "I think it would be not for reproduction purposes as you already have a higher than normal drive for that." His eyes shot up in shock and she held her hands up in defense. "Not that I know that for any reason, your normal blood work shows higher pheromones and such. Dammit I'm messing this up!" Jean held her head as Logan's body twitched in contained agitation. His claws aching and his body temperature rocketing for some reason, causing him to crack his neck to relieve some sort of tension.

"What I'm saying Logan, is that if you haven't been through this process before, it leads me to believe that the animal inside of you has found what it considers an equal? Possibly a female that it finds worthy to spend time with and stay with?" Her eyes softened as she looked at Logan. "This is the first time you've stayed anywhere for this long of an interval." Jean smiled and Logan broke eye contact and looked at the floor. He turned to leave.

"One more thing Logan before you go." His head jerked back up and he made eye contact with Jean's nervous eyes. He smelled…concern? "The original bad news I was talking about. Your body is giving off a heightened and altered form of pheromones." Logan's eyebrows shot way way up. What the hell did that mean?

"I had called Scott before telling you the news in case it affected me but, strangely, it didn't." She shifted her feet nervously and continued to hold his gaze. "This makes me think the pheromone you're giving off is specific to who you want to attract." She gulped as she waited for his reaction.

"English, doc. I need English." He broke eye contact and stared at his hands. Slowly making a fist and releasing, over and over again.

"From what I can tell on the results, she will be severely attracted to you. To the point of distraction, continuous distraction." Jean blushed again and then whispered. "Depending on how controlled the female is, she may even try to attack you. Best case, she will seduce you." Logan's eyes bugged out. He was supposed to resist a girl throwing herself at him. Worse yet, IF it was Marie. He had to resist a determined Marie? Logan grunted and closed his eyes trying to block out the images that popped into his head. Marie in a teddy. Marie in a tiny bathing suit. Marie in nothing but a smile.

Logan punched his claws through the nearest wall.

"Thanks doc," He pulled his hand out and retracted the claws in his hands. "I think I'm gonna get out of here for a bit. I mean, space would be good, right?" He turned to Jean and she nodded in agreement.

"I can't really tell you what's good or not in this situation. We've never really seen this before and well, my best guess is space will either be good or it will piss off your instinct." She shrugged and then looked at him in concern. "Are you ok? You seem to be…pulsing almost?"

Pulsing? He sure as hell was burning up. And his skin was itching again. His breathing was deep and he probably could break down the wall next to him with one try, sans claws. He grunted wryly. "Yeah Jeannie, peachy." He quickly turned and headed up to his bike. Time to get lost in a crowd. He needed to just get out for a while and drown out the smell of Marie. His best bet was the mall. Lots of people and food. Lots of smells to keep his body occupied.

Marie sighed as Jubilee continued to drag her through the mall. They had been here for a good 30 to 45 minutes and the Asian girl was still going strong. Macy's, JCPenny's, and a few other stores she couldn't remember the name of. Her head was spinning and her feet were killing her. Marie's idea of shopping was know what you want, go in, buy, and get out. This mingling business and moving through crowds just wasn't her thing. And when her mutation had flared up in her teens, well…. There went any sort of girl shopping gene in her body. Too many people, too much risk.

It was also her main defense when her best friend got it in her head to pull her along on these excursions. BUT… when Marie turned 22 around three months ago, she had also learned to finally control her power. An amazing accomplishment. Which in Jubes book…..now made her free game for the torture she called 'shopping'. In fact, Marie apparently was getting a double dose since she now 'totally needed a new wardrobe'. Jubes words… the haunting foreshadowing that was followed by 7 shopping trips in three months. This was lucky number 7.

"Jube, hunny, I'm done. We're done." The redhead girl attempted to dig in her boots as Jubes determinedly moved them through the crowds. She glanced forlornly at her bare hand being clasped by her surprisingly strong friend. _See, if I was wearing gloves. I could slip a hand out and run away. _Did Jubes take that into account when making her forgo them today? Marie's eyes narrowed. That sneaky…

"Just one more stop and frankly, the most important." Jubes quickly turned back and winked at her best and currently homicidal friend. "I promise, last place?" Marie sighed and nodded her head in agreement. They dodged more people as they headed around the food court and turned at the next right.

Marie regretted her decision as soon as they pulled up in front of Victoria's Secret. "Um, sugah, what is this?" She gestured to the store and turned to Jubes.

"This, my lovely untouchable. Is what's going to get all the men touching now." She smiled and rushed into the lingerie store full tilt. Throwing over her shoulder, "And maybe thrusting too!" She paused to mimic her words with action and laughed as Marie blushed and charged towards her, death clearly on her mind. The happy Asian girl quickly ran to the back of the store where the 'good stuff' was kept.

Marie trailed behind slowly, glancing at the scantily clad mannequins. Some of the outfits were cute. And Jubes just had her best interest in mind at heart. As she meandered to the back of the store she froze as she spotted a gorgeous black lace bra and matching panties. The bra snapped in the front, a feminine bow accenting its location as swirls of lace extended up to form the bra cup. She held her breath as she approached and slowly touched to fabric. Silk. The damn thing was silk. _Window shopping never hurts, right? _She glanced around and quickly picked out her size. She turned—

"Whatcha got there?" Jubes was right behind her and Marie quickly hid her outfit behind her back and blushed. Jubes eyes narrowed and she wildly lurched for her hands holding the silky treasure. Marie ducked under her arm and charged to the dressing room.

"Don't think you can escape from me!" Jubes screeched manically behind her. Marie quickly approached the nearest room and tried the door. Open. _Thank Gawd! _She shot into the room and locked the door. She turned to the mirror as a banging noise started behind her. Abrubtly, it stopped.

"What did you get?" Marie rolled her eyes as she heard the pouty voice through the door.

"Mahnd your own business. I'm just lookin….currently." She started to undress and touched the black silk almost reverently, laying it out on the lone chair in the changing room. She turned back to the mirror and surveyed the body looking back of her. She wasn't bad looking if she said so herself. Definitely fit. She gave her legs a cursory look….definitely bruised a bit. Stupid danger room. She would have to work on this before swimsuit season. Other than that though, she would classify herself as curvy. She was no thin model like Kitty but she was attractive none the less.

She turned back to the chair and slowly tried on her guilty pleasure for the day.

"Can I see at least? Please? I'll be a good judge and show you the outfit I picked?" Marie smiled as her best friend bargained with her. Really, who could say no to the energetic Asian woman?

"Fahne Fahne, go get changed and we'll trade opinions." The irritated mutant rolled her eyes as an excited squeal traveled through the changing area. She laughed as she heard Jubes dash out of the room. She really did love that girl. She was just a little…._ahem_…forceful with her help.

She turned to the mirror as she finished changing and gasped. She looked HOT. The bra cupped her chest perfectly and pushed the girls up for show and the panties were low rise, accentuating her hips. Well Damn. She just might have to buy something and make Jubiliee's day.

She continued to admire herself in the mirror until she heard shuffling outside her door. Giving herself one last approving look, she turned to the door.

"Hold on girl. I'm coming I'm coming." She turned the door knob and exited the dressing room.

Wolverine arrived at the mall and breathed in a sigh of relief. Nothing. Well, accept for a shit ton of people but it was better than nothing. He grunted as he made a beeline to the food court. People parted as they saw the haggard looking man bulldoze through. He was not a people person, and everyone could tell. He shrugged. Better they moved than touch him right now while his body was on the edge. He wasn't sure what would happen if someone pissed him off.

He paused before entering the food court and looked at his options. With how jacked up his body was and how fast his heart had been racing lately, he would be surprised if he didn't eat enough for the whole X-Men team. His mouth watered as he smelled freshly cooked burgers. _Oh hell yeah_.

He made his way to a McDonalds and froze as he took a deep breath. Arousal? _What the fuck were people doing at the mall these days?_ He turned his head and made his way across the hall, stopping when he spotted a growing crowd of men outside one of the stores. He made his way closer and pushed his way through the mass of testosterone. He growled at one man who pushed back. The innocent bystander lifted up his hands in surrender, "Sorry man, didn't mean anything by it." Logan grunted acceptance and turned to the store.

His eyes bugged. Victoria's secret? His eyes drifted over the half-naked displays. _If this is what's on display, what the fuck's the secret?_ He shook his head turning to the right to see what the crowd of men was focused on. His eyes narrowed and he growled in fury as he saw a very, PRETTY MUCH NAKED, Jubilee strutting around inside the store. She turned and gave her adoring crowd kisses and winked. Meanwhile turning her back to the audience and sashaying away in some pink number.

Logan didn't think. He threw men out of his way and charged into the store, leaving a trail of curses behind him as he aimed straight for the soon-to-be-dead Asian girl. He wasn't being overprotective of the girl he thought of as a daughter…..nope. Not at all.

He came up behind her and grabbed her arm. "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing kid?" The tiny woman jumped when he got a hold of her and her eyes widened in fear. Logan heard her heart speed up. "I'm waiting for an answer kid." He growled as he carted her towards the dressing rooms.

Jubes mouth opened and closed repeatedly, attempting to find reason. She was in so much shit. She knew she was in shit. "Now Wolvie…" Her voice trailed off as her growled at her and jerked her arm. As they got closer to the dressing room her brain started to realize another problem. Oh. Shit. If Rogue walks out that door… she was a dead woman in so many ways.

Logan liked to think others didn't know about his little crush but it was plain to anyone that saw Marie and Logan interact together. They stood close, always talking with their heads together, and well….she was the only one he really smiled for. _I am so dead._ The petite girl started to panic. Throwing herself in the opposite direction of the changing rooms, she fought Wolvie's hold on her arm, causing them to stop just short of the fitting room hallway.

_He was getting to old for this shit. _Logan grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up, and set her right in front of him. "Ok kid, you're gonna go in there, change, and get the hell out of here. Understood?" Jubilee continued to look at the ground. He shook her a little bit till she finally looked up and nodded.

Jubilee slowly made her way to the changing room in back. Dread making her steps drag. _Maybe if I change quickly, he'll never know she's here_. Her head jerked up at the thought and she shuffled faster to her dressing room. Maybe, just maybe, she could get lucky. As she rushed by where she knew Marie was located she faintly heard the girl call out to her.

"Hold on girl. I'm coming I'm coming." The door knob turned and Jubilee's plans changed in an instant. She dove for her changing room as Marie stepped out of hers.

Growling followed the Asian girl all the way into the small room and she quickly locked the door, cursing her rotten luck. Jubilation Lee was definitely in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Lucky Pants**  
>Author: <strong>Dancing Raven**  
>Rating: <strong>NC 17+ / M**  
>Couple: <strong>Logan and Marie**  
>Summary: <strong>WEEK THREE CHALLENGE: #537 - Scene - The male of your 'Couple' is found in a women's underwear store and has to explain WHY to the other of the 'Couple'.  
>(P.S. if you're wondering where I'm getting these challenges, hop on over to .com ; Princess Destiny is the one currently challenging me with these haha)<p>

**Comments**: Hi everyone! Ok, so this may be longer than I anticipated. I just find myself building it up more and more. I know it's probably driving everyone nuts (including me!). I'm not sure but right now I'm saying this is probably going to be 5 chapters? Great plans in mind for this one… great plans. ;p

Also, I am SO sorry that this is so late in coming out! I promise to do better next time! ~**Puppy eyes~**

**Warning:** There's nothing bad in this chapter (besides language) BUT there will be sex and language in future chapters. You have been warned! Don't get attached and then feel horrible when it gets sexy in here. *fans self*

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters!

**Chapter 2 **

Many questions flew through Logan's mind in a few seconds after hearing Marie's voice. How had he not smelled her? Why did fate hate him today? What was she wearing? All those thoughts died the second she stepped out in some black lace wet dream inducing contraption. Logan's mouth went dry and his eyes drifted down her delicious body. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. That wasn't the worst part though. While his eyes wandered back up her body, lingering on her breasts, he noticed something that stopped his breath.

His dog tags.

Those lucky sonsabitches were cradled right between her breasts. Hugged by the damn things. He wouldn't mind trading places…..at all. He didn't even pay attention when a growl ripped from him as it hit him that she was in nothing but lace and _his_ dog tags. He unconsciously moved towards her –

"Stop right there Sugah!" Marie's southern drawl broke through Logan's fogged brain and he jerked his eyes up to her face. "That's raght hun, up here is where all attentions should be." _Oh it was up alright. _He watched as Marie blushed and – _Shit. _He must have said that out loud. He groaned and put his hands over his face.

"Look kid. You need to quickly go back in there and change." He desperately focused on keeping his eyes shut and his hands covering his face. He wasn't sure if he could survive another dose of nearly naked Marie. Girl usually wore 5 layers of clothes, not 1… and barely at that. He just needed to survive the next few minutes and everything would be ok. He went to inhale and groaned as her scent invaded his senses again. Ok, so he needed to not breathe for the next few minutes also.

He squeezed his eyes shut and listened intently to confirm she moved to her changing room. Logan frowned when no sound was forthcoming. _What was she doing? _He scowled as he inhaled and her scent got stronger.

Marie wasn't sure what she was doing. All she knew was one second she was strutting out to show Jubes her sexy under things and the next….Mister growl and fur was there. Not that she minded too much. Half the reason she was trying on these things is so he would eventually see them. Hopefully. Somehow, when she got the nerve. BUT that was no longer a problem cuz he had come to her apparently. _Not her best time for seduction though….._

He was in his usual ass hugging jeans, wife beater, and leather jacket. She licked her lips as she saw him close his eyes and cover his face with his hands. Now it was her turn to check him out.

It was rare she got a moment free of Logan noticing her to actually watch him. He usually reacted as soon as her eyes found him and he would lift an eyebrow in inquiry. Now though, she could look all she wanted as he tried to hide behind his hands. Wasn't that gentlemanly behavior cute? Her gaze drifted over his muscled chest and drifted down his jeans to - His pants seemed a little tight and Marie's eye's widened as she noticed the pressure against the zipper. _Too bad she wasn't feelin' lady like right now. _

She took a deep breath and frowned as her body seemed to relax and heat. That was strange. She tentatively sniffed the air again and her body tingled with awareness. Her eyes narrowed on Logan and she stepped closer sniffing the air. Something smelled good, like sandalwood and cinnamon.

As she got closer she faintly heard Logan muffle "Kid?" out from under his hands. She didn't pay any mind. She had to find out where that smell was coming from. It made her body languid and it felt deliciously sensual. She circled and moved directly behind him, still not touching, and leaned into his body. Putting her nose next to his neck, she inhaled deeply.

Her legs nearly gave out under her as the delicious scent melted through her body. Why did he smell so good? She had the urge to nuzzle and snuggle into his back. She saw his hands drop as he glanced up. Before he could turn around she grabbed him by the waist and plastered her body against his back. _Oh that felt good. _Her body shivered and she decided to rest her mouth lightly on his shoulder. His body stiffened under her. What was wrong with her? She wasn't usually so..so..brazen hussy-ish!

"Marie, what are you doing?" His voice came out gravely and her body responded with a slight heating in her blood.

"Mmm." She opened her mouth and licked his shoulder. Marie grinned when his body shivered in reaction. _Oh this could be fun. _Her fogged brain didn't see anything wrong when her hands started to drift lazily down to his thighs—

"Ma'am?" She started when a woman tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her exploration of the man in front of her. The store attendant looked uncomfortable and shuffled her feet as Marie stared dumbly in her direction.

"Ma'am, I-I'm going to have to ask you to leave. P-please." The attendant started to blush and it was then Marie noticed other shoppers were staring at her and Logan. She also noticed her hands were groping the man's delectable thighs with a death grip. She shook her head in horror. What was she doing in the middle of a store groping her crush. Wait a second, what was he even doing here?

"A-ah am so sorry. Of course I should go, I meant no trouble." Rogue stumbled through her apology and quickly backed away from Logan's body. What had she been thinking? She slowly stepped around him as she made her way to the changing room. As she glanced back, she noticed his eyes were closed and his hands were clenched into fists. What he must think of her? She frowned and suddenly got angry. Wait a second! _He _was the one that came into a lingerie store. _He _was the one that waited outside her changing room. Her eyes snapped up and she cocked her hip out, hand on her hips.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Logan?" She stared at him accusingly as his eyes peeked open.

Logan didn't have a witty response. There was Marie, staring at him, fire in her eyes, face flushed, half dressed, asking him a question, and damn if he could even remember his name. He blinked and stared as the dog tags bounced happily between her breasts when she shifted her feet. _Smug Bastards. _

He jumped when she stalked forward poking her finger in his chest. "Why are you in this store? You hate the mall? How did you even end up here?" Logan panicked as he felt his body heat where she touched. He wanted that hand lower, so much lower. He shook his head and tried to get his memory working. Why was he here? That was the question. He shouldn't dwell on the fact that he could now see directly into the bra and how her chest was heaving with her temper. Or that there was a mole, right on her collar bone that he would love to – FOCUS! He jerked his head up to meet her eyes and he glanced away guiltily as her mouth turned up wryly in understanding.

"I came here to clear my head for a bit." He grunted and then remembered the real reason he actually had walked into this god-forsaken-war-zone of a store. "And as I was walking past the windows your _friend _in the stall back there," He pointed a finger of his own towards the dressing rooms, catching an 'eep' with his sensitive hearing. "was waltzing around NAKED in some pink frilly tissue paper!" He snarled the last part.

"Tissue Paper? Really Logan it's like you've never seen a pair a bra and panties before." Marie leaned back and gestured to what she was wearing. Logan had to keep himself from drooling…or taking her right there against the wall. His body jerked in eagerness at the thought.

"What you're wearing ain't any better!" He pointed to her changing room. "Get in there and take that-that-, "he gestured furiously as he lost words, "_THING_ off!" He closed his eyes again only to open them as he heard her gasp of outrage.

Marie's eyes darkened and Logan backed up a step. She slowly smiled and took another step forward. Logan was not one to usually back away but when Marie got that look in her eyes. Someone was in trouble. Frankly, he was the only one within firing range and retreat seemed like a decent plan. Even the wolverine inside him was cautious as she stalked him.

She took another step forward and Logan gulped down his fear, holding steady as she approached. "Sugah, it's called lingerie." She slowly placed her hand on his chest and stoked it down to his waist. He held in a groan and his eyes widened as she leaned closer. "And if you wanted me to take it off so badly," her eyes lashes lowered coyly and she leaned her lips up to his ear, keeping eye contact, "all you had to do was ask." She whispered it on purpose, he was sure of it. Her breath tickled his sensitive nerves and his pants became a painful reminder of what she did to him.

He clenched his hands into tight fists as Marie swiftly turned around and sashayed back to the dressing room snapping the door behind her. Logan let out a sigh of relief and turned only to see a mob of women staring at him in judgment. _Well Hell._

"Dammit Marie." He muttered.

Leaving the store felt strangely like doing a walk of shame.

Didn't help he had to waddle out since there was no way in hell he was adjusting himself in front of 20 so women.

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

As soon as Logan pulled his motorcycle into the garage he was gunning for the Danger room. He needed to work off the extra adrenaline his body was producing and a simulated fight seemed just the thing. He needed to calm down. Dammit. He needed to break something.

He stalked through the halls and people cleared as the Wolverine snarled in frustration. He walked faster and passed Jean on the right. She looked at him in concern and he just shook his head. He couldn't handle a heart to heart right now. Pretty sure he couldn't handle speech right now. The wolverine was front and center and it wanted one of two things. Violence or sex.

_Violence it is bub. _

He made it to the Danger room with no mishap. He grunted wryly as he realized no one would 'volunteer' to train with him in his current state. That was ok though. He trudged to the control room and put it on level 5. He needed the rush and the thoughtless chaos it would bring.

Logan stepped back into the danger room and grinned savagely as the scenario started and explosions filled his ears. The animal inside him sang. This is what they did, what they excelled at. This was their art. He growled and jumped into the fray tearing apart Sentinels and dodging flying shrapnel.

Even as he ducked under another car flying his way, his mind sighed in longing.

He rather be snuggled up to Marie

Marie snuck back into mansion with her new purchase. Although everyone knew she could touch and that she went out shopping with Jubilee, they didn't need to know _what _she bought. After seeing Logan's reaction to her in the Victoria's Secret number, she decided it was the main key in her seduction mission. She had to plan this right. He was still under the impression that she was a girl. She just needed to emphasize that Rogue only came in one type, all woman. The black lace clearly helped in that category.

"Rogue, I'm so sorry—"

Maire held up a hand stopping Jubes before she could finish her apology. She wasn't angry with her friend so much as frustrated. She had hid in the back dressing room after Logan left, till finally Rogue had gone to find her and drag her out.

"For the fifth time, it's ok!" She stomped up the stairs to their shared room, swinging open the dorm door and marching to her bed to throw down her purchase. She wasn't sure how to go about this seduction. She was frustrated. And not just with her roommate. It wasn't like she had much experience with men. Even with her mutation gone, most were still leery of her. It may be turned off but no one liked the idea she could suck out information with her touch. Stealing part of their soul, life, mutation, etc… She was a mutant that even other mutants were afraid of.

She flopped to the bed and rolled to her stomach trying to organize her thoughts. Whenever she got frustrated like this the other personalities in her head thought it was fair game to chime in on her life. Giving opinions and what they would do, blah, blah, blah… No one realized that, as well as she was able to close everyone off in her head, the personalities of others still yelled thoughts at her. It was muffled, kind of like a person yelling through an oak door. But it was there. Always.

Marie rubbed her temples as a headache started to form. This always happened, it's one of the reasons she tried to stay so calm all the time. If she was upset, the cages holding the people inside her head started to shake. Weakening.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm?" Marie turned and looked at Jubilee.

"Do you think Logan will stay mad at me?" Jubes fidgeted on her bed as she asked the question, picking invisible lint off her black skirt.

"No, Jubes. I don't think he could stay mad at you." She smiled reassuringly and Jubes snorted in self-deprecation.

"Yeah, right. More like, his brain shut down the minute he saw your hot body." Jubes smirked as her best friend blushed and sputtered in embarrassment.

"Not that I blame him. You were SMOKIN' in that get up." The Asian girl quickly grabbed Rogue's purchase off the bed and pulled out the lacy clothes in question. Jubes whistled as she held up the bra and thong inside. "Damn girl, you walked out in this?" She held the thong up and inspected it. "Was anything even covered?" She laughed as Marie jumped off the bed trying to make a desperate grab for the goods. "Ah ah, I don't think so!" She held it up and backed away. Her eyes glinted with humor, "The real question is, _who _did you buy this for?" Jubes smirked again as Rogue's whole face turned read.

"None of your business!" She tackled Jubilee to the floor, grabbing her purchases.

"It's for him, isn't it? You bought it for him!" She laughed as Rogue tore the clothes from her grasp, stuffing it back into the pink VS bag. Marie then quickly moved to her closet, stuffing the package as far back as she could.

"Doesn't matter who I bought it for, thank you." She looked at the floor. "S'not like anyone wants to see me in it anyway." She glanced up as Jubilee started to laugh.

"Girl, Logan has drooled when checking out your ass in ski pants." She raised an eyebrow at Rogue's horrified face. Ski pants were hardly flattering for anyone. "You can't tell me he didn't almost faint when he saw you in _that_ outfit at the store." Jubes crossed her arms.

"Not like you would know!" Rogue snapped. "You were too busy hiding in your dressing room like a coward!" She pointed at her roommate accusingly.

"Hey! I know better than to get between the Wolverine and something he wants." She moved her hands to her hips. "And babe, he definitely wants a piece of you. Better yet, all of you. Probably wrapped up in all that black lace and a bow on top."

Rogue stomped her foot. She hated losing arguments to Jubilee. But she wasn't wrong. She could still picture those tight jeans and the growl that had echoed through the room when he saw her. She shivered and her eyes glazed over in remembrance.

"Damn girl. What exactly happened while I was hiding?" Jubes tilted her head curiously when she noticed Marie's vacant expression. A slight smiled had appeared and her face had flushed. Her eyes jumped back into focus as soon as Jubliee spoke though. Marie cleared her throat.

"I guess you'll never know." She turned to leave the room, opening the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To the Danger room." She turned to Jubes and winked. "Need to stay in shape if I hope to wear that outfit soon." She slammed their door to a squeal and smiled as she hurried down the hall. Wouldn't do if Jubilee caught her, that was one of her better parting lines.

She didn't want to say the real reason she was heading to the Danger Room. She hadn't spotted Logan at all when they got back and if he wasn't prowling the halls, he was more than likely in the training room. She smiled to herself. No time like the present to put in Phase I of her plan.

Marie hurried down the 4 flights of stairs and by time she got down to the locker room she was breathing a little hard. She wasn't sure if it was from the run or the excitement of what she was about to do. She quickly changed from her everyday clothes to her yellow and green X-Men uniform. It was skintight and hugged every curve on her body. She laughed to herself. Ever since she started touching people, she started wearing tighter clothes. Not necessarily less clothing, just tighter. She strapped on her shoes and headed down the hall to the danger room.

She smiled and opened the door. Bedlam. Complete bedlam is the only way to describe what she saw. What level did he have this thing on? She dove quickly behind a pillar as the doors slammed behind her and disappeared into the simulation. Fires and explosions sounded around her as she crouched down.

This was not what she was expecting. Usually he had some one on one with Sabertooth or maybe the occasional two to three sentinels. Not a full on team situation. She peeked out as she heard a growl and saw Logan streak past her into the smoke. A Sentinel head flew her way and she moved back behind her stone with a curse.

Closing her eyes she counted to three, "You got this girl." She moved from behind her hiding spot and charged into the smoke following the sound of growling. She dodged left as bricks and shrapnel starting flying her way. "So much for sneaking in."

Marie ran for another foot and came to a stop as she almost ran headlong into a sentinel. "Hey Sugah". She blew a kiss and ran back the way she came hearing the heavy footsteps of the robot behind her. Jumping over flattened cars and crumpled buildings. She kept up her pace heading back to where she originally glimpsed Logan. "Come on come on." She jumped and ducked behind a fallen phone booth as energy blasts fired above her. "Cuttin' it close."

Marie got up and quickly started back on her route as she heard something impact behind her. She didn't turn. What idiot would turn in this situation? She kept running until she realized the shooting aimed at her had stopped. She paused turned to look behind her.

She never saw him coming. One minute her hair blocked her sight as she turned, the next she was pinned to the floor. She grunted as her back made impact and the body above her covered her smaller body.

Lifting her face up, she made eye contact with her dream man, "Hey Sugar," She smiled as he growled and tilted her face to the side, "What brings you down to my part of town?" Keeping eye contact she chuckled to herself in her head. His eyes were glowing; it was all wolverine up there. She licked her lips and watched his pupils dilate. "Well Sug—"

Marie stopped talking as Logan's mouth devoured hers with a growl. _Damn_. She moaned and deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue against his. She loved the taste of him, the feel of his body on top of hers. His arms bracketed her body in and his hips rested against the apex of her thighs. Her hands traveled up and down his back as she arched her body upwards.

Logan growled grabbing her arms to hold her still and thrust his hips forward. He broke the kiss, coming up for air. His eyes caressing her face and slowly traveling down her body. He thrust his hips as he watched where their bodies touched, almost as if to convince himself this wasn't a dream. She moaned, closing her eyes as her body pulsed with heat in response.

Marie wanted to touch him, to bury her hands in his hair and kiss him till she made up for years of being unable to touch. She needed this. She needed him. She wanted to imprint his hands on her body and revel in the weight of his body on hers. Reaching her hands up—

"FUCK!" A grunted curse sounded and Logan's weight suddenly disappeared.

Marie's eyes jerked open only to be greeted by the red eyes of a sentinel. The robot gripped Wolverine in one hand crushing him until finally throwing his body over against a wall. With a pained grunt she heard his body impact behind the smoky area he ended up in.

As the simulation headed closer to Rogue she got to her feet and prepared to take on a tin can double her size. Only one thought crossed her mind.

_Worth it, totally worth it. _

W

W

Please read and review! Authors love them! It's like ice cream and bon bons~~ :D

W

W


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Lucky Pants**  
>Author: <strong>Dancing Raven**  
>Rating: <strong>NC 17+ / M**  
>Couple: <strong>Logan and Marie**  
>Summary: <strong>WEEK THREE CHALLENGE: #537 - Scene - The male of your 'Couple' is found in a women's underwear store and has to explain WHY to the other of the 'Couple'.  
>(P.S. if you're wondering where I'm getting these challenges, hop on over to .com ; Princess Destiny is the one currently challenging me with these haha)<p>

**Comments**: Ok! So I am bad at updating these on time I've discovered. SOOO I actually wrote 2 chapters and am only giving you 1 this week~ Before I hear complaints! (Waves frantically) It's so I can give you the next chapter while I write more. I don't want to leave you hanging again. I know it sucks.

P.S. thank you all for the reviews! I did a lil victory dance when I got over 10 for this fanfic~ Kinda made my day, so thank you everyone! It really helps motivate me when people say how much they enjoyed it.

**Warning:** There's nothing bad in this chapter (besides language) BUT there will be sex and language in future chapters. You have been warned! Don't get attached and then feel horrible when it gets sexy in here. *fans self*

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters!

**Chapter 3 **

"Fuck!"

Rogue dove behind more rubble as shots barely missed her head. This was getting ridiculous. She did not sign up for this simulation when planning for her seduction. He was SUPPOSED to just be blowing off steam. Not trying to eradicate the Sentinels permanently…well…figuratively anyway. She sighed and rubbed dust out of her eyes.

Marie was usually the sneak attack type of X-man. She could do hand to hand, in fact she could throw down with the best of them due to Wolverine's training. When it came to the Sentinels though, it really helped to have some sort of projectile mutation or hell, she smiled wryly, in Logan's case, _make _yourself the projectile.

Her eyes jerked up as an idea struck her. "Stupid stupid!" She face palmed and froze as she heard the sentinel stomp loudly closer.

She had been training with Xavier recently to try and utilize what she absorbed. In the case of humans, they worked on focusing for memories and pertinent information. In the case of mutants…..their mutation.

Marie smirked.

She closed her eyes and searched, not far, for her favorite personality. Wolverine was the person she absorbed the most. Her smile turned sweet as she thought of all the times she had gotten injured and Logan would come to her rescue just by cradling her and gently maintaining that deadly skin to skin contact on her body.

She shook her head and worked to block out the noise around her.

In her mind she opened the door she 'made' to hold the different personalities inside her head and walked into Logan's cell. Glowing eyes stared at her from across the room. He was sitting in a corner in those damn edible jeans and…well….no shirt. He raised an eyebrow her way as she stared.

_Her mind dammit! She could stare as she wanted_. She stuck her tongue out childishly at shadow Logan and he growled in response. She growled right back and his mouth twitched into a smile.

He seemed gruffer in her mind, always a little more playful but in an animal kind of way. Marie always wondered that since his mutation was so primitive, did she absorb a rougher side of the Wolverine? She approached slowly as glowing eyes tracked her movements.

"Hey fuzzy man." Logan would kill her if she ever said that too his face. Sure enough, shadow Logan snarled. She smiled to herself, moving forward slowly and finally sat about a foot away from the delectable shadow. Marie had to make this conversation quick. Half her focus was still split with the danger room and the sound of footsteps was getting closer.

She looked up and held his gaze. "I need your help." She made sure to sound calm and even when discussing with him. We didn't want to provoke any surprises. Almost as if he heard her, slight shifting caught her eye.

She could only describe his next movement as uncoiling. He slowly moved from his sitting position and crawled on hands and knees towards her. Very much like a predator, like one of those big cats you see on the discovery channel. Marie swallowed as flashes of Lions taking out gazelles flashed through her mind.

Weird. She was scared AND turned on at the same time. She refocused on the scantily clad man in front of her and her breath caught as he stopped inches from her face.

"Never need to ask kid." Shadow Wolverine's breath feathered over her lips and she closed her eyes to savor the sensation. How messed up was it to flirt with your own mind?

Opening her eyes again, she slowly pulled off a glove (surprising enough that her internal self was wearing them) and raised it too his face. He raised an eyebrow her way in question, pulling his head away from the hand slightly.

Marie cleared her throat "I need to touch you to access your mutation." He smirked, inhaling deep and purred. She frowned, not really the reaction she was expec—

Wolverine grabbed her hand, pulled, and crushed her lips onto his as she sprawled in his lap from his forceful tug. _Oh …well then….. _Her eyelids drifted closed. As she went to melt further into his kiss she was abruptly disengaged and set away from him. Her eyes jerked up to his in confusion.

"Never ask kid, " he smirked and slowly backed into the corner of the room he came from, "if you want it," He merged with the shadows in the cell till only his glowing eyes watched her, "take me." His form disappeared into the darkness of the room and she sighed at the loss. If she hadn't been staring so intently, she would have missed he was ever there at all.

Feeling suddenly bereft, she quickly exited the cell and booked it to the door out of her 'personalities' cell block. She slammed the door behind her and took a moment to regroup, sliding down the door's length.

_God. _She struggled to get her heart beat back to normal._ See what she had to deal with?_

She slowly stood back up and focused her mind on the danger room. Game time.

/

People say your brain processes much faster than how time moves in the real world, and it's true. While a whole situation had transpired in her head, only a minute or two had occurred in the danger room. This was great when having sessions with the Professor. They always made such progress with her mutation in little time. The downside? It's was draining, mentally and emotionally.

Her eyes snapped open and she started running before her mind had fully processed the transition. That was the glory of muscle memory. The floor under her was vibrating from footsteps and her body's natural flight instinct kicked in. Basically saying, "_Nothing good. Must run…now!"_

She ducked under a lamp post and froze as a car flew over her head. Things were getting way too close for comfort. She dove to the right hoping the billowing smoke where Logan disappeared would cloak her from sight. At least for a little bit.

She didn't slow down. Marie kept running at full tilt till she felt comfortable with the distance she had put between herself and her target. Closing her eyes again she concentrated. She focused on her skin and how it had felt touching Logan's. The professor and herself found that if she focused on the pull she received from a touch; her mind would filter in the memories and/or mutation from the stored personality in her head and it would wash over her in a wave.

In this case, the kiss came rushing back into her mind and her body exploded with heat. Her hair grew longer, nails grew sharper, and she felt her canine teeth lengthen and sharpen the tiniest bit. Her hearing became acute and she had to freeze a little as her brain adjusted the new sounds and sharpening of her senses. She inhaled deeply taking in the scents around her. _Logan_

She moved towards the distinctive smell of Wolverine. Sweat, sandlewood, a mouthwatering salty tang, and…..blood? She sped up her steps. Her body now moving like a well-oiled machine. Stalking. Her brain was taken over by instinct and it felt….._alive. _In the back of her head, Rogue snorted at this modified version of her. No wonder Logan was so smug all the time. She felt indestructible (not far from the truth) with this mutation. It was a hell of a high.

Being barely able to see in front of her would usually make a person's movements stutter or at least slow. Not with Wolvie Marie. Every movement was sure of its trajectory, its goal. She paused as the blood smell became stronger and slowly lowered herself to the ground. She didn't want to kick a man while he was down.

She slowly moved her hands across the floor till she found skin.

"Logan?" her hands tightened around a…hand?

"Logan?" she slowly moved forward till she found his face and gasped as she felt bones knitting back together beneath his skin.

"Oh Sugar…" She slowly lifted his head into her lap and gently brushed his crazy hair from his face. She smiled wryly as it kept jumping back into place, despite her effort. He always had to be the stubborn one.

The floor beneath her began to vibrate and her head jerked up with a snarl. She gently put Logan's head back on the floor and gained her footing. The animal inside her was furious. How _DARE _something injure her mate? She growled deep in her throat and smiled, baring her canines. Someone would pay for this.

She darted out of the smoke making sure to circle around her opponent. She kept low to the ground and made no sound as she sprinted over the piles of debris. This was her fight, her revenge. As she stalked closer, she called deeper on Logan's mutation. Her nails lengthened and became sharp as nails. Her hearing picked up the slightest sound and something smelled…..heavenly?

Her body froze as an overwhelming urge to rub herself again Wolverine over took her. Her mouth watered and her body heated in awareness. What the hell was this? She quickly backed away from the sentinel and tried to get her bearings. Her body wasn't listening though as it moved back around to where Logan was located of its own free will.

As she got closer the tantalizing smell overflowed her system. Her muscles became loose and her brain clouded. She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and…purr? Rubbing her body over his seemed like the best idea in the world. Even the thought of it made her shiver. Next thing she knew she was lying next to him, making sure every part of her body touched his. Her body pooling over his, clinging to every inch of skin she could reach.

This felt _SO_ good. Fuzzy brained and feeling a wonderful high, Marie started rubbing her face on Logan chest. He smelled so good… she wanted that smell on her. She listened as he breathed in and out, subconsciously realizing his breathing was back to normal. If she hadn't been so out of it, that would have sent warning bells going off. Didn't matter. She was too happy, too hot, too clothed. She frowned slightly and shrugged. She was content for now.

She trailed her hands over his chest, dipping them to his sides and then drifting them back up to his face. Everywhere her bare hands touched his skin was electric. Sparks were sent through her body and her hips would reflexively rub against his form, creating a delicious friction. She moaned and nuzzled her head from his chest to part of his neck that met the shoulder.

She inhaled deeply and a warm blanket of content-ness over took her. This. This here. Was perfect. She sighed deeply, blocking out any outside noise. Her hands continued to trail over Logan's body. She was curious if he knew it was her touching him in his subconscious. Usually he was so grumpy and growly if people got near him. Even in his sleep.

He wasn't making a noise currently. Just breathing deeply. She supposed it could be due to his near death experience. Comforting, she thought, smiling wryly. Even more curious now about the man next to her, she looked at his body curiously. He was strong, that was evident by the muscles beneath his white shirt. The animal part in her liked this assessment, he could protect her well. Which he had more than proved on multiple occasions. She glanced briefly at her hand, nodding her head she used her new nails to make quick work of his shirt.

She purred. All this bare skin for her to explore, she parted the now ripped shirt wide. She took in her prize, her eyes caressing every exposed inch of man beneath her. And he wasn't even awake to interfere! She glanced quickly up at his face but still there was no movement. Being sure not to injure him with her recent claws, she slowly trailed her fingers through the hair on his chest. She shuddered at the sensation and closing her eyes, rubbed her face against his bare chest.

This was starting to become a bad habit.

Her body was all tingly and felt wonderful. She was missing something though. She wanted – no- _needed_ to be touched. She wanted to feel his hands on her. Stroking her, caressing her, _pinning _her down, she moaned again. The thought of Logan over her, growling and fierce, turned her on like nothing else and the animal inside her growled in agreement. _He would have to catch her first. Prove himself._ Her eyes popped open as her panties flooded with arousal at the thought.

Logan was pretty sure he was a masochist. It was the only explanation he had for not letting it be known he was awake the minute Marie draped herself on him. He had been curious though. What would she do? How brave was his little Marie without anyone watching. And damn, had she delivered.

The first rub of her body against his had caused an immediate tent downstairs. Not that the guy downstairs needed much motivation when it came to his Marie. She got in vicinity and he popped that tent to take a peek at what was going on. Greedy motherfucker. When her hips had pushed down on his, it had taken herculean effort not to take her right there, much less thrust back in response but he didn't want to ruin her exploration. The longer her hands trailed over him, the harder it was to stay quiet and the harder _he_ got. The woman had NO idea what she was doing to him. Literally.

All she had to do was travel a little more south….. He held back a groan as she nuzzled his neck. God her hair smelled good. _Fucking pussy thought Wolverine_, he berated himself in his head. Calm, collected, innocent, that's where his thoughts needed to stay. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep still for long. Her body was getting more and more antsy on top of him and his mind was slowly drifting to animal territory. Fuzzing with images of the curious girl beneath him, screaming his name, begging for –

He shook himself mentally. The animal inside him was pushing at the reins, and control was needed in this situation. For all her bravery currently he knew she was still pretty innocent. In need of his patience and gentle regard. Which is not what his animal had in mind…..

He started breathing deeply to try and bring his body under control. He felt the animal fade back a bit and breathed in deeper as he felt Rogue's body move slightly off his form. He almost growled at the slight loss. He liked her against him, she was _meant_ to be next to him.

His thoughts froze. Meant? Meant? SHIT SHIT.

Suddenly Logan remembered what was going on. This wasn't his usual Marie. As Jean had warned him, she was reacting to the pheromones he was giving off. She didn't know what she was doing. He groaned mentally, and now he'd put himself in this _lovely_ situation.

Masochist.

He was going to have to tell her what was going on. The animal inside of him growled. _Shut it. _He growled back. He had to do the _right _thing. His heart sank. Even if it killed him. Which it just might. Sighing deeply, he inhaled opening his mouth –

Marie ripped off his shirt.

And he snapped it shut, his body jerking in painful arousal. That was a hell of a turn on. Her hand caressed over him and he struggled to keep sane as bare hands groped his chest. She nuzzled closer and his dick flexed in envy, as her lips brushed against him. He could find a much better place for her attention. He was struggling to be a gentleman here. Isn't that what he was supposed to do?

He tried breathing in deeply and choked on a growl as his nostrils filled with Marie's arousal. _Fuck_….. He got points for trying, right?

Before he could think, his animal took over and he had Rogue flipped and pinned beneath him. A slight squeak registered followed by a deep moan. His body tightened in answer. He looked down at the object of his torture, drinking in every feature. Her flushed face, fast breathing, messy hair, and pushed down as her hips tried angling up.

The animal inside him growled in approval at the sight. She was _his. _He growled again as he settled all of his body weight gently against hers. Enough to pin, but not enough to crush with his adamantium skeleton. He caged her in with his arms, leaning in close and growling in her face. He did try to say something pretty, sweet even…. But the animal was too close, too in control. It needed to prove dominance over its female.

She didn't seem to mind as her eyes jerked up to meet his and her lip lifted in a snarl back. And wasn't that just hot as hell. Especially when he got a peek of a little canine sticking out. He shivered as he pictured her teeth latched onto his neck as he mounted her. His hips thrust forward of their own accord, scooting her body slightly across the floor with the force.

Marie groaned, her hands latching onto his biceps to stable herself, nails digging in. Logan moaned in response at the sensation of pleasure mixed with the minor pain. God, she was a spit fire. His animal howled at the challenge she presented. The need to have her submit and mate was strong. His hormones were in overdrive and even as he leaned closer into her body, he strived to be gentle.

He kept his eyes open as his lips descended and his eyebrows lowered in confusion as Marie smiled slyly up at him. He didn't like that look…..

His lips were a breath away from hers when he started flying through the air…..again…. Only this time, she had launched him, not the sentinel.

He was getting way to old for this shit.

Wait… His mind jerked back to where they were actually located and he quickly rattled off his ID number for the danger room out loud, finishing with, "End Simulation". All mid air –thankyouveryfucking much. And who said the Wolverine couldn't multi-task? His thoughts came to a halt as he landed hard on his ass and slid across the floor.

As he sat up the room faded back to its normal metal walls and doors. Sentinel and debris disappearing like it was never there. He dusted himself off and slowly came to his feet searching and eyes connecting with the woman across the room. "Darlin', you play a lot rougher than I remember." His voice echoed through the now emptied room and his eyebrows kicked up as he noticed something he somehow missed before.

Was Marie's hair longer? His eyes drifted over her form and … were her nails longer? He raised an eyebrow directed her way in confusion. What the hell was going on here? "Marie?" She still hadn't responded to him and that worried him a bit. He stalked forward.

She moved back a few steps.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Back-

"Dammit Kid! What the hell is going on?" He growled in frustration. He saw her snarl back at him and ….just in case he forgot where the chips were in this situation….his dick flexed in response. Right….. for some reason he liked that snarl.

"Kid-"

A growl echoed throughout the room and Logan had only a few seconds to dodge as Marie lunged at him. He jumped to the side and she rolled, ending up lightly on her feet facing him.

He flew forward this time, throwing his weight into it. He didn't start this dance but he sure as hell was going to finish it.

His goal was to knock her off her feet but she was having none of it. She fought and clawed leaving marks that quickly healed due to his mutation. Struggling to subdue this crazy Rogue he ended up with her pinned to one of the walls and suddenly she went limp. Her hair shadowing her face from view.

"Marie?" He reached a hand forward to brush the hair from her face, still holding her body in place with his other arm.

"Logan?" Rogue slowly lifted her head and stared intently at Wolverine.

"Ki-"

"NO!" She jerked into the wall and quickly shaking her head from side to side. "Don't say that."

"Don't say what? Ki-"

Marie growled and pushed him strongly off her, knocking his form only an inch or two from her body. That's what happens when your body was coated in metal. No body could move you…well..usually…

"Don't say that word." Marie spat out in agitation. She poked her finger forcefully into his chest, getting closer till she was in Wolverine's face. "You think to demean us? CHALLENGE US? With that word?" She forcefully started shoving Logan's shoulders.

Logan was shocked. What word? Kid? He'd always called her kid. Sure, he did it to help him put distance in his mind. He never realized it affected her so much. He never thought to challenge h- wait did she say us? Wolverine narrowed his eyes at the brunette as she continued to knock him forward. Acting before he could think, he quickly distended a claw and lightly scratched Rogue's arm.

She grunted and backed off quickly. Cradling her arm to her chest she looked at him in surprise. But just as he had thought-

She healed immediately.

"Mind telling me why you have my mutation…." He waited till she opened her mouth to add, "….kid?"

llllllllllllll

llllllllllllll

llllllllllllll

..To be continued…..

(Please read and review! )


End file.
